Sticks' Reconsideration (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: Another request for Skye Prower 2016, and based on the Sonic Boom episode How To Succeed In Evil Without Really Trying. Takes place around the end of the episode after Tails saves his friends from the evil plants. Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DICLAIMER: Once again, I own sweet naff all. All rights to SEGA and other associates, and so on, and so forth.**

 **Hi again, everybody! It's time for yet another request from my good friend Skye Prower 2016. And like all previous requests, this one is based on a Sonic Boom Episode. Specifically the episode How To Succeed In Evil Without Really Trying. It's set around the end of the episode, and like all previous requests, I hope that you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Knuckles and Sticks were fighting off the evil plant monsters, with Sonic and Amy joining the fight lighter on. Sonic used his jumping skills and spiked quills to cut through some plants whilst Amy smashed some with her hammer.

As they fought more, Sonic looked up to see Tails' berry picking machine rolling towards them. The others looked to see it as well, and were initially worried that it was coming after them, but then it steered around them to mow down the plants. Confused, Sonic and the others looked ahead to see Tails controlling it with a remote, waving at them as he took out the evil plants.

Soon, they were all gone, and Sonic smiled. "Nice going, Tails."

Sticks smiled. "I guess that hunk of junk was good for something after all."

"And your paranoia isn't completely detached from reality," Tails replied. "Maybe it should just be killed an evil plant killing machine," he joked.

"Good talk," Sticks smiled. "Now, get planting."

Tails stood back a bit. "Um... excuse me?"

All he got was a smile in reply from the badger as she went to leave, but Sonic put his hand on her arm. "Wait a second, Sticks."

"What?" she asked.

"Tails just saved our butts from those plants, and this is how you thank him for it?" Sonic said.

"Yeah," Amy added. "I thought you had forgiven him anyway, despite what he did." She then stood towards the badger. "You even told me that you loved him."

Tails shook his head. "She doesn't care about me. All she cares about is her orchard being replanted." Tails then started to feel tears. "I... I thought she loved me..."

"Th-That's not true!" Sticks said.

"Ooh, Sticksy loves Tails!" Knuckles said.

The yellow fox turned to Sticks. "Is this true?"

She nodded. "It is. Tails, you're so cute and brave and smart. I know that we see the world differently; I'm a bit of a kook, and I don't trust machines of any kind. But seeing your passion for building those machines never fails to warm my heart, even though we almost wind up dead because of it sometimes."

Tails blushed. "Thank you, Sticks. I... I love you too. Like you said, you're a kook, but you've never denied that."

"You don't think that I'm too crazy?" she asked.

Tails stepped closer to her. "Honestly? I think that you're adorable." He then gulped down a bit. "I love you, Sticks. Please forgive me for ruining your orchard in the first place?"

Instead of speaking, Sticks kissed Tails gently on the lips. He was surprised, but kissed back and blushed, hugging the badger. Soon, the kiss had stopped, and Amy had begun crying a bit from the sight before her.

"Aw... that's so romantic!" the pink hedgehog said.

"Show-off..." Sonic muttered under his breath.

"So, how about we go celebrate?" Tails asked.

"At Meh Burger?" Knuckles asked.

"Actually," Sticks said, "I have a better idea."

"Shoot," said Sonic.

"Well, my pie isn't going anywhere soon," she said. "How about we share it at Amy's place?"

"Sounds good to me," Tails said. "What place did you get by the way?"

"First," Sticks shrugged. "I might not look like it, but I can cook."

"And deservedly so," Tails smiled.

With that, everyone took off to Amy's house, which wasn't too far away from them. Along the way, Tails reached to grab Sticks' hand, making the badger blush. Tails also blushed a bit as the two soon reached Amy's house.

The pink hedgehog let them in, and spoke as she closed the door. "Sticks?"

"Yeah?"

"What time should I put the pie in the oven for?"

"Just 15 minutes should do it," Sticks said. "Good thing they didn't really take a big chunk out of it for the judging."

"Yeah," Sonic agreed. "Cooking a pie like that with a slice missing is just a crime against nature."

"You haven't even tried it yet," Sticks giggled. "It's my best one by far."

"We'll wait and see for when it's cooked," Sonic smirked.

Amy shook her head and placed the pie into the oven, setting it to the right time. She returned to sit with the others, and they killed the time by watching the TV, coming across a news report of their heroic feat earlier.

"This is Soar the eagle with a breaking report! Earlier today, a group of plants turned from good to evil and started attacking people! Luckily, our heroes were well-rooted and managed to stop this menace! I wish I could have been there, as that is one memory that I would love to have had planted in my mind. This is Soar the eagle, and I'm signing off!"

"Well, wasn't that just short and full of terrible puns?" Amy said.

"Don't gravel about it," Sonic grinned.

The others couldn't help their laughter at that, and soon the oven timer sounded off with a ping. Amy went to grab it as everyone sat around the kitchen table, and she evenly divided the delicious pie amongst them all.

Soon, they'd all finished eating, with Knuckles even letting out a burp before speaking. "Sticks, that tasted great! What's your secret?"

"Like I'm going to tell you my secret," Sticks smiled. "Nice try, though. And thanks for the compliment."

"Which one?" Sonic asked. "The burp or the words?"

"Technically, I was the chef," Amy pointed out.

"You put it into the oven for 15 minutes," Tails said. "Sticks worked her fingers almost to the bone to make it from scratch."

"And there you have it," Knuckles said. "Sticks wins."

Amy smiled. "Well played."

Sonic smiled and looked outside. "It's getting late. We should all head home, I think."

The others agreed, and went their separate ways. As they left, Sticks stopped Tails, causing him to turn to her. "Yes?" he asked.

"Could I stay with you tonight?"

Tails blushed, but nodded. "Sure."

With that, they left Amy's house proper, holding hands as they departed from the house. They overheard an aw from the pink hedgehog, causing the two to look back and wave goodbye with their free hands.

They'd soon reached Tails' house, making their way for his bed. They settled into the bed together, with Tails bringing his tails up around himself and Sticks, pulling her closer and giving her lips a soft peck.

"Goodnight," Tails said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she blushed.

With that, the two closed their eyes and slept, both happy in the knowledge that, despite how bad the day might have gone and despite their differences, they were here now, and together. Just where they want to be.

* * *

 **Aw... adorable. I will say right now that when it comes to Sonic Boom, I don't usually try to lump couples together. Heck, that's the reason why I got rid of the couples thing on my profile a long time ago, because it doesn't matter. Ship whoever you want to ship. Anyway, I hope that Skye enjoys this when he reads it, and I hope that all of you enjoyed it too.**


End file.
